1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a control unit and a method for automated driving assistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 102 20 426 describes a method for operating a parking assistance system and a parking assistance system in which a parking space is determined according to its length and/or width when driving past the parking space, and in which a sequence for parking the vehicle into the parking space is determined. The vehicle's driver is instructed in which direction he is to move the vehicle and to what degree is the steering wheel to be rotated. During the parking process, the vehicle is braked or accelerated automatically. Furthermore, parking assistance systems are also known in which the driver receives instructions to brake or accelerate the vehicle himself.